


An Apology of Sorts

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Anal Sex, Chair Sex, Clothed Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: It was only a graze, but Holmes apologizes to Watson





	An Apology of Sorts

“Damn it man, you could have been seriously hurt!” I couldn’t help the growl in my voice as I all but shoved Holmes into a chair. We’d been left alone in a small room, the rest of the family looking after one another or being questioned by Scotland Yard.

“It’s only a scratch,” muttered Holmes as I knelt before him. “And I knew you were there.” There was playful affection in his tone, which only irritated me more.

“It’s not a game,” I said, getting his shirt open and examining the wound. He was right, it wasn’t deep. Thankfully my Holmes had fast instincts and had mostly dodged the deadly blade. Still, I didn’t like him putting his life in danger this way.

“I knew you were there,” he repeated, softer this time.

Looking up at him I found myself caught in his dark gaze. Carefully, gently, he ran his fingers through my hair.

I took a slow breath, and then another, before catching his hand and kissing the palm. I got to my feet and made certain the door was locked and the curtains were drawn. He watched me move about the room, but stayed where I had put him.

Finally, satisfied that we would be left alone, I turned down the gaslight and returned to my position before him. Sheltered by the dim light, I kissed his stomach, lips brushing lightly over his skin.

“I’m all right, Watson,” he assured me, fingers again returning to my hair.

“I know,” I said, though far more thoughts and emotions washed through me than I dare speak aloud. I rest my head against his thigh, grounding myself, taking comfort in his touch.

We stayed like that for a few long moments. No doubt he had his own thoughts and concerns, but neither of us broke the silence.

I moved first, raising myself up just enough to kiss him gently. He returned the kiss, wrapped an arm around my waist, and reversed our positions, so that I was in the chair. 

He slipped to his knees and began to open my trousers. I let my hands fall by my sides as I watched him, heart skipping in my chest.

He freed me, gently coaxing my interest with his clever hands. I felt worshiped, and that was even before I felt the warmth of his breath on me.

It was an apology, of sorts, I knew that. And one I would hardly refuse, especially as the warmth of his mouth closed around me. I bit back a groan and gripped the armrests, my head falling back as I surrendered to his talents.

Holmes bobbed his head, drawing out my pleasure. One hand held the base, preventing my trousers from getting too damp. He moaned softly; I knew how much he enjoyed this act.

Raising my head again, I put one hand on his shoulder. “Good,” I whispered.

He shifted and moaned as if I’d said the filthiest thing he’d ever heard.

“Shh,” I admonished softly. I smiled gently. “Leave it to you to make noise with your mouth full.”

He raised his head and kissed the tip of my cock. “You do inspire me, my dear Watson.”

“Are we quite alone?” I asked.

He knelt back and cocked his head, clearly listening. After a few long moments he nodded.

“Excellent.” I pushed my trousers farther down. “Then come up here.”

He divested himself of his own trousers as quickly as he could. Sliding into my lap, he wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me. I took command and slipped my tongue into his mouth, tasting myself, holding him.

Holmes rolled his hips and I groaned softly. I broke the kiss to pant against his bared shoulder. My lips brushed against his collarbone. “Do we have anything to ease the way?”

“Of course,” he said, vacating my lap only long enough to rummage in my bag, quickly coming up with a vial. 

He returned to me, coating his own fingers and reaching back to open himself. I held his hips again, watching the little expressions on his face, the way he bit his lip. The dim light cast deep shadows, but there was no mistaking the pleasure in his face.

I held him a little closer and kissed his throat, nipping marks where they would be hidden, marks that would last longer than the graze of the knife. His breath caught underneath me, though if it was my teeth or his fingers that were the cause, I could not say.

Opening his eyes again, Holmes gave me a nod. I held my cock as he lifted and bore down on me. I muffled my groan against his shoulder, biting another mark as he settled.

I raised my head to kiss him again, then grasped his hips and began to thrust up. He took his own cock in hand, head thrown back in ecstasy. Beautiful.

How could I be expected to hold out when presented with such a perfect vision? I pulled him down as I thrust up and filled him, eyes slamming shut. I felt him shudder in my hands and knew that he’d followed me over.

Fortunately, he’d had the presence of mind to grab the handkerchief from my pocket and had spared my shirt. Shivering, he curled up against my chest. I held him tightly, all the words we could not say being spoken silently heart to heart.

Just when I thought he might have drifted off to sleep, he moved, kissing me once more and carefully pulling off my lap. I smiled, perhaps a bit sadly, as he dressed again, hiding his skin and the marks I had made. I adjusted my own clothes and found my feet, moving to a mirror near one of the lights to fix my hair.

“We can still catch the last train back to London,” he said.

I nodded. “Certainly, Holmes. I, for one, would like my own bed again.”

He stepped closer to me and whispered in my ear. “As would I.”

Before I could respond, he unlocked the door and stepped out, looking as perfectly put together as always. I gathered my bag and hurried to follow him, knowing that the night was not over.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to Smirkdoctor for reading as I wrote, and Beltainefaire for the quick beta. You can find me on tumblr at [merindab](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
